Pawtobter Special
Pawtobter Special is a HTFF episode. In this episode, Random takes the Davis family trick or treating, It also marks the debut of Sheriff and Nelly, the deranged cowboy duo. Plot On Halloween night, The Davis family are at the cemetery, as they bury their pet cat, Mittens. As they bury it, Diamond points out how they should get going, as it's getting late. They grab the candy bag and begin walking back, when suddenly they notice Random, preforming a ritual. The kids are interested and ask Random what she is doing. Random reveals she is performing a ritual in order to raise the dead. Paws asks if she can revive their cat and Random says she will after this. Random puts candles all over the grave, builds a play-doh sculpture of the illuminati, and begins stating some demonic chants while reading a book. Lightning strikes, and she is revealed to have accidentally revived two notorious criminals from the wild west, Sheriff and Nelly. Random says she can do the cat now. But Sheriff slaps the book out of Random's hands, burning it. Nelly points a gun at Random, asking her where the town mapmaker is. Random doesn't know what too, so she just shouts "Down the Hall, Too the Left". But as they leave they steal the Davis' candy, causing the kids to be outraged. They swear to get the candy back. The Davises are confused on why Random was reviving two outlaws in the first place. Random admitted she thought she was bringing back Nelly Furtado for a surprise concert. They are confused by this, as Paws points out how Nelly Furtado isn't even dead yet. As Sheriff and Nelly head on over to Josh's house, Josh has his kids siting passing out candy, since Josh calls it safer. Suddenly, the two burst open the door, crushing Lily and Joy. They point a gun at Josh and demand him to make a map to the town where no one ever dies. Josh mostly makes a big picture of a map and gives it to the outlaws. They are outraged, and shoot their gun at Josh. He uses his paint craving knife to split the bullet in half. One half of the bullet knocks down a light and it smashes Josh on the head, killing him. Paws, Random and Diamond approach a house, which is shown to belong to Howdy when he answers the door. When Paws explains the situation, Howdy recalls how his great grandfather fought Sheriff and Nelly for the deed of a Western town, with an old photo of the defeated bandits as evidence. The trio offer to give him some of the candy if he agrees to help take down Sheriff and Nelly. Howdy whips out his guns for the mission. Sheriff and Nelly drive a stolen van - with a tied up Lifty and Shifty in the back - while looking at the road signs. The town where no one ever dies is apparently the next mile away. They soon make their stop in front of an abandoned Western town. Howdy suddenly appears to confront the two outlaws. Sheriff and Nelly decide to square off against him, sensing an easy win as they have him outnumbered. While the bandits are distracted, Random, Paws and Diamond sneak into the van. They find loads of stolen candy, including their own. Lifty and Shifty run for freedom, which unfortunately catches the attention of Sheriff and Nelly and causes Howdy to be shot in the leg. Random, Paws and Diamond have no choice but to raise their hands in the air as Sheriff and Nelly proceed to shoot. Howdy lays wounded, when to his surprise, the ghost of his great grandfather appears to heal him with a gauze. The ghosts of other villagers arise, surrounding Sheriff and Nelly on all sides. The specters drag their living victims into a large crack in the ground. As the crack closes, Sheriff and Nelly cling onto the edge, Sheriff attempting to pull himself out. Nelly gets crushed, leaving only her hands protruding from the ground, while Sheriff loses his lower torso and crawls towards the stolen goods until succumbing to blood loss. Paws, Diamond and Howdy are later seen enjoying some candy. Random comes to them with Mittens, who was just raised from the dead. Paws picks up and hugs the cat - despite it now being an animated corpse - but its body falls apart. Paws' other cat BubbleGum crawls up to rub against her leg. Coming up with an idea, Paws attaches two of Mittens' legs to BubbleGum's waist to replace his wheels. Mittens, now just a head, rolls across the floor and ends the episode with a meow. Deaths #Mittens dies of unknown causes (revived as a zombie). #Genesis and Beauty are crushed by their front door. #Josh dies when a light shatters against his head. #Nelly is crushed in the ground. #Sheriff bleeds to death. Trivia *Costumes include Paws as Shantae, Diamond as Bowsette, Random as a devil, and Josh as Bob Ross. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Halloween Category:Season 113 episodes Category:Debut Episodes